


Interludes

by elluvias



Series: Baggins and The Smith [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hair Braiding, Nothing Hurts, cuteness, rainbows and sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elluvias/pseuds/elluvias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The missing Rivendell scene from Baggins and the Smith</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interludes

Fili and Kili would never admit to liking Rivendell’s washrooms. It was not a dwarven thought at all, and mentioning such would send their Uncle into a mood. But the hobbit in them couldn’t help but admire the care that the elves had put into making the room functional yet pretty. That the two could really manage to get all the dirt and grime away that dwarven bathing chambers just couldn’t always seem to get rid of.

Not like hobbit bathrooms at least. And perhaps that was why they liked Rivendell’s washroom, because it was much closer to a hobbit’s than anything else they’d encountered. And hobbit holes and hobbit things were so much more _home_ than anything else they’d ever encountered.

Fili watched in amusement as his younger brother scrubbed his hair and body with a vengeance.

“You’re not that dirty Kili.”

“He said we had _parasites_.”

“He didn’t mean it, you know that. Was him just trying to buy us time.”

“I still feel too dirty.”

Fili had to chuckle, though Kili’s distress began to feed some of his own. Had Bilbo thought they were dirty? Certainly they probably shouldn’t have wiped their feet on Bilbo’s mother’s Glory Box (which had in fact taken the place of a stool that had been there, for them, to wipe mud off their shoes), but they’d been clean. Gandalf had told them they were meeting their burglar in the Shire, and while Fili and Kili had been surprised to see that it had been Bilbo’s hole they’d planned on dropping in anyway. Well not dropping in as much as going to sleep there, because why stay at a burglar’s house when they had warm beds of their own waiting for them?

So Fili set to his own skin a bit rougher, just to make sure he was well and truly clean. Then the brothers got their clothes and carefully crept through the halls of the Last Homely House. It was far more improper for them to go gallivanting about without their braids than it was if they’d had nothing but their skin. Well they weren’t gallivanting as much as they were running as quickly and quietly as they could back to Bilbo’s room.

Their hobbit was sitting in a chair, nose pressed into a book, devouring the words. Though when he heard the door open and two freshly cleaned dwarves trotted inside he smiled.

_That_ was home.

Right there, that smile. The brothers couldn’t help but smile in return at Bilbo, whose name really could have easily been translated into _mother_. Because even though it had been a small fraction of their lives’, Bilbo had found his way to the top of the maternal nurturing list. 

“Well come here you two. Sit on the floor and I’ll take the bed.” Bilbo told them and they obeyed, hair clasps being placed on the blankets while Bilbo found a comb. It was soothing, hearing him hum a walking song while he combed their hair. This was right, so very right, they were home after so very long.

Fili was first, he was always first, and Kili often protested if Fili wasn’t first. The blond dwarf sat perfectly still, his heart feeling warm as he had his hair braided. When Kili leaned against him, laying his head on Fili’s shoulder, it was so painfully reminiscent of a time when they lived in a very happy hobbit hole. And even though it had been years since Bilbo had last done this, with his boys, Fili knew the hobbit could pick out which hair clasps belonged to which boy blindfolded and hung upside down.

Kili came next, the younger dwarf straightening up and sitting perfectly still when Bilbo began to braid his hair.

“You don’t think we really have parasites, do you?”

Kili’s question made Bilbo stop. There was a muffled snort of laughter from the hobbit, not derisive but more amused and fond with a sprinkling of exasperation.

“You do not have parasites. If I thought you actually had them I would have taken you by your ears to the nearest stream and given you a thorough washing then taken you to Gandalf to be healed while I went to go throttle your uncle.”

Kili made a noise of relief and Fili wouldn’t deny some small part of him eased up.

“Now both of you get up. It’s time for breakfast and I’ll not have either of you skipping meals when there are meals to be had.”

The protective bossy tone that Bilbo had perfected so many years ago made the brothers smile in unison. They each wrapped an arm around the hobbit, sandwiching the smaller man between them.

“Of course-”

“-we wouldn’t-”

“-dream of missing-”

“-a meal, Mr. Boggins.”

“Well at least something I taught you stuck.” Bilbo replied to the brothers teasing.

The hobbit found himself stuck between Fili and Kili for the meal and the rest of the day. If anyone found it odd they didn’t say it, far more interested in causing minor destruction to Elrond’s property than prying to the whatever mischief the boys were up to.


End file.
